The Missing Half
by awsomeman4115
Summary: What would happen if Rigby really did die from the Playco Armboy accident? How would Mordecai handle it all? I can tell you, but only if you read it. MxM and RxE
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Half

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Chapter 1: The Full Truth

* * *

Mordecai couldn't believe what he was seeing. He refused to believe it. But there it was, his best friend's body on the table in front of him. As the doctor closed his eyelids shut, he turned to the park crew.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

It was as if an iron fist clenched around his stomach. It was real then. Rigby was never coming back… All the good times they shared through the years meant more to him now then ever. And he never hooked up with Eileen either. Mordecai made a mental note to stop by the Coffee Shop later on in the day, if he could. No, tonight would just be the guys from the park. Tomorrow, he would see Margaret and Eileen. Tonight, he needed to take in all of this. A sudden, new feeling overtook him, and he turned to face the trigger of this entire problem.

"You couldn't let it go, could you?" he spat angrily at Skips, who was standing a bit far from the others for a good reason. "Well I hope you got what you wanted."

Feeling he could say no more, he turned to leave. Pops, Benson, and the doctor followed. Mordecai cared not whether Skips had any remorse. It was a stupid prank, really. Had Skips really taken the Playco Armboy gag seriously? 'Well', thought Mordecai, 'that's his problem then.'

But as he got into the cart and drove off to the park, he felt like he was leaving part of himself behind, in the form of a small raccoon who had died doing what he did best, pranking people into situations like this.

Mordecai would never know if he would ever get that piece of himself back, and as they approached the park gate, he wondered what could have been.


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing Half

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Letting Them Know

* * *

On their way through the park gate, Mordecai's brain was buzzing with a thousand thoughts, not all of them having to do with his dead best friend, Rigby. But not having the small raccoon by his side made quite a significant difference, and one that did not go over well in Mordecai's heart.

As they approached the park house, Muscleman and High-Five Ghost got off the stairs. It seemed that they had been waiting there for a while.

"Well?" Muscleman said.

"What happened?" High Fives finished.

When Benson merely shook his head, they both knew what had happened fully well. Nobody said much after that. Muscleman and HFG went off to his trailer, Benson went back to his apartment, and Pops and Mordecai went back into the house. But as Mordecai closed his bedroom door and got into his bed, he turned to face a small trampoline on the other side of the room, a bunch of clothes piled on top of it. Oh, how bad Mordecai felt now that he had stolen Rigby's mattress so long ago. And now it was too late. Feeling he couldn't brood over it forever, he turned out the light and went to bed. But not so far away, in a small house in the park, a set of lights turned on.

Mordecai woke up late the next morning. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a note affixed to his bedroom door.

_Mordecai,_

_I know how much of a loss this is for you, so I'm giving you 2 days off to get better in the mind. And don't worry about your jobs (which I doubt you will), they are all taken care of._

_From, Benson_

Mordecai took the note off the door and threw it into the trash can. He now remembered how Rigby had fell in it when they were fake wrestling the Beef Burrito doll. Those were fun memories… But now, Mordecai stepped outside, and he learned more:

Skips had been docked pay for life, and he would now carry on Mordecai's jobs for the next 2 days. For some reason, this did little to improve Mordecai's spirits, and he headed out to the Coffee Shop.

As soon as he walked in, Margaret could tell there was a problem.

"What's wrong, Mordecai? I can tell. And where's Rigby?"

"That's kinda the problem." Mordecai replied simply. "Listen, when are you on break next?"

"Not until 1."

"OK, so around then, I'm gonna need to talk to you and Eileen. It's really important."

"Sure, anything."

The four hours in between were the longest of his life, it seemed. Finally, the time came, and the girls were sitting together, inviting him over.

"So what's going on?" Margaret asked him as he sat down.

Mordecai decided not to make a long story, and just cut to the chase.

"Rigby died last night."

The looks on their faces were exactly as Mordecai had imagined. Margaret simply looked stunned, while Eileen broke down completely, crying all over the table. After what seemed like days, although it was only 30 minutes, she had calmed down enough to ask, "What happened?"

After Mordecai explained what had happened, Eileen's emotions changed faster than a NASCAR pit stop. If looks could kill, Skips would be dead 10 times over, even if he was immortal. After they her calmed down a bit, Mordecai offered to take them to the hospital tomorrow to see him. They agreed, and Mordecai left. Not wanting to see anymore, Mordecai headed back to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

The Missing Half

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Showing The Truth

When Mordecai woke up the next morning, he realized that he never wanted to in the first place. Also, when he figured that he had to go back to work the next day, he might as well do what he had to do. Slowly, he got out of bed and, trying not to look at the trampoline in the corner, he went off to take a shower.

After he got out of the shower, he went off to get his phone from his room. After searching for 10 minutes, he finally found it in the pile of clothes Rigby used as a bed. Mordecai tried not to look at them, they brought too many memories of Rigby and his crazy ideas. After grabbing his phone, Mordecai went downstairs to get something to eat before he went to meet the girls later that day. Mordecai still could not believe that all this was because Skips couldn't take a joke. Sadness turned to fury very quickly when he thought about it, and, to make things interesting, guess who walked in at that moment?

"I can't believe you." Mordecai stated as Skips skipped into the room.

"Listen, I can explain…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I got to get out of here." And with that, Mordecai left the room, leaving Skips struck dumb, but at the same time, wondering if Mordecai had a point. After all, it _was_ just a stupid trick, right? For once, Skips didn't know. But he would, even if it took forever. After all, he did have infinite life, he _could_ take forever. But now, however, he merely thought as to what he would do next…

Margaret and Eileen were waiting for Mordecai when he pulled up in the cart. Neither of them spoke for much of the ride, except for Eileen trying not to cry. Mordecai and Margaret both knew inside that that resolution would immediately be broken once they arrived in Rigby's room. As they pulled up next to the hospital, Mordecai took Margaret's hand, to keep her steady once she got there. Margaret looked at him and smiled. They knew what was waiting for them, and they were just going to have to face it all. Taking a deep breath, they walked into the building.

As soon as the receptionist saw Mordecai, she knew why he was there, seeing as he was there only 2 nights ago.

"Room 341, sir, down the hall and to the left." She said without looking up from her register. Mordecai nodded, turned, and set off down the hall, Margaret and Eileen hot on his heels. When they reached the door with the number 341 on it, he stopped and turned to the pair of them, raising an eyebrow, as if asking them wordlessly if they were absolutely sure that they wanted to see what was inside. Both of them nodded, Eileen a little shaky, to show him that they were indeed ready for what it was they were going to face. When Mordecai opened the door, it gave all three of them a shock to see what it really was.

It was shockingly bright inside. The only thing in the room was a sterilized table on top of which contained a small raccoon shaped mummy that gave Mordecai a shiver. Eileen instantly burst into tears, confirming what Mordecai and Margaret were thinking before they arrived. She immediately ran up to the table, took one of the Rigby-mummy's hands, and started crying into it. Margaret was simply stunned, like at the Coffee Shop, and then buried her face into Mordecai's chest, trying not to let them see her cry too.

After a few minutes of this, Margaret finally let go, allowing Mordecai to approach the table. Skirting around Eileen, who was still crying and soaking the bandages, he reached the head of the table. After standing there for a few seconds, Mordecai noticed a very peculiar smell that he had never smelled before. Whatever it was, it smelled really, _really, __**really **_bad. Margaret and Eileen noticed it too, but for some reason, it didn't affect them as much as it had Mordecai. Suddenly, Mordecai realized what the smell was. After inhaling so much of the odor of death, he was amazed that he kept his breakfast down. But then his senses caught up to him. He paused, falling forward and hitting his head on the table. He was unconscious before he hit the floor. Even Eileen looked up at the sound, and Margaret was frantic. She had bolted out of the room to alert the receptionist, who then summoned a team of 4 doctors, who then took Mordecai to the ER on a stretcher. Eileen told Margaret she would meet her back in the lobby later, as she couldn't leave Rigby's body now. Nodding, Margaret took off as fast as she could toward the ER.

'_Come on Mordecai,_ _please make it through for me.' _ Margaret thought as she sped towards the double doors. What she saw was not a very pretty scene.


	4. Chapter 4

The Missing Half

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Tragedy Averted

Mordecai was on a stretcher in the ER with bandaged on his head that were clearly soaked through with blood, a team of at least 9 or 10 doctors tending to his head wound constantly leaking blood so that the floor around the stretcher was splattered with Mordecai's blood. It was this that made Margaret scream out and start to run forward.

As soon as she stepped forward 2 more doctors went and held her back. They then told her to stay in the reception area, and that they would let her in when they were finished tending to Mordecai's wounds. As they left, she immediately left the building to call the park guys, as phones were not allowed in the hospital. She was not looking forward to Benson's impatience, but they had to know. Thankfully for her, it was High-Five Ghost who answered the phone. She explained to him what happened, and HFG then hung up.

Five minutes later, another cart pulled up containing Benson, Pops, Muscleman, and High-Fives. Margaret had to explain again to the rest, since Fives already heard the story over the phone. Once they heard what happened, they all went in to the waiting area to wait for the doctors to let them all in to see Mordecai.

After about 20 long minutes the door leading outside and Skips came in, saying he was a bit late in getting to the hospital. Nobody said anything, but all of them pointed back at the door, clearly telling Skips to clear out quickly. Although Skips needed to say what he tried to that morning, he understood that he had better leave and turned to walk out the door. But before he did, he faced the group; he had to say it now.

"I did it for a reason, you know." After that, Skips turned and left the hospital. He then took the cart and left without them, without anyone knowing.

After yet another 45 very long minutes, the doctor finally entered the room and told them that they could enter. He led them into a room off to the left, marked with a number 1456 on the door. As they entered, they saw Mordecai in a pure white bed, his head covered in a stiff turban made out of strong bandages. Margaret had to restrain herself from flinging herself on top of Mordecai and start crying, but she knew he needed to recover from what he already had to deal with.

"So what exactly took place then?" Pops said, looking concerned.

After some time, Mordecai and Margaret explained what happened, right up until she had called High Fives on the phone moments before. "Well now that we know that, I don't doubt it." Benson had said as they finished. "Looks like you'll have to have some more days off then."

"You know who _else_ hit their head after smelling dead stuff? MY MOM!" Muscleman joked, quite unnecessarily, trying to lighten the mood. HFG knocked him upside the head, and Benson's gumballs glowed bright red and shoved him out of the room.

Mordecai had always known that this was going to be painful, but not _this_ painful. However, a sudden occurrence happened that changed it all.

A doctor walked in, and informed them that since it was getting late, only one visitor was allowed at once. At this, Benson, Pops, and HFG all gave Mordecai evil grins and left immediately, leaving Margaret alone with him.


	5. Chapter 4A

The Missing Half

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Chapter 4A

***************Author's Note*************

**To all my loyal fans, this is awsomeman4115, with some important announcements.**

**Firstly, I must apologize to everyone for not updating for so long. My computer had responded badly to a new game and is now highly unstable, so please forgive me if I do not update for several days.**

**Secondly, and this is important. Last night, the premiere of the episode 'Steak Me Amadeus' aired on Cartoon Network. I can probably say for many Mordegaret fans across the Web that the ending was not what we all had been hoping for. All that had been building up for 4 seasons and 115+ episodes gone to waste. I have already contacted J.G. Quintel's Twitter feed and am awaiting a reply. **

**I am also considering discontinuing the story for these reasons. I will put up a poll on my profile asking you guys whether or not I should continue the story from now on. Please vote, it means a lot.**

**Peace, awsomeman4115.**


End file.
